


In Heat

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 后台的发情期





	In Heat

浴室隔间的门被推开一条缝隙，蹿进来的冷气让沈昌珉忍不住打个寒颤。一句“有事吗”还没问出口，下一秒他整个人就被挤进门的郑允浩推搡到狭小隔间的墙边。肩胛骨撞得生疼，沈昌珉在一片水雾中被郑允浩直接用力地堵上了嘴唇。  
花洒还在尽职尽责地工作，谁也没有去关上它。郑允浩彩排时穿着的白色T恤被打湿后紧紧地贴着身体，胸膛和腹部的肌肉曲线若隐若现。他手指从沈昌珉湿漉漉的黑发中穿过，最后停在发尾把男人按向自己的方向。  
沈昌珉敏锐地捕捉到浮在空气中的清甜百合香气。  
唇齿交缠时偶尔漏出一两声暧昧的喘息，郑允浩在氧气将要用尽时稍稍离开沈昌珉，嘴角牵出极细的银丝。他舔舔自己的嘴唇，声音沙哑得厉害：“昌多拉。”  
“出门前我放在桌上的抑制剂忘记拿了？”松木厚重的味道混合着水汽让拥挤不堪的隔间带上点雨后森林的幻象。沈昌珉伸手拉扯郑允浩几乎已经湿透的运动裤，触碰到男人鼓胀的性器时听到夹杂在流水声中的呜咽。  
“昌珉，先帮我做个临时标记好不好？”郑允浩抓住沈昌珉的手腕，因为生理反应手心发烫。他低下头露出后颈泛红的腺体，语调里带点恳求。  
沈昌珉凑上去亲吻他的皮肤，手上的动作却没有要停止的意思。郑允浩的T恤被掀上去露出大片肌肤，裤子早已经掉在地上堆成了可怜的一团。动作中淋浴不小心被碰到冷水的方向，沈昌珉眼急手快地关上它，侧过身转个方向就把郑允浩挤在墙壁和自己身体之间。  
他用手包裹住男人的阴茎，蹭过顶端时如愿听到郑允浩急促的呼吸声。  
“哥真的是很任性啊。”沈昌珉故意用性器摩擦他的腿根，信息素交缠在一起的味道渐渐要腐蚀掉郑允浩的理智。  
“这个时候来找我却只让我做一个临时标记吗？”他舔吻男人的耳廓，“可是允浩哥，我已经硬了。”  
“我现在想操你。”  
刻意被压低的声音性感得过了头，与湿热的鼻息一起扑在郑允浩的耳边让他忍不住颤栗。演唱会后台的浴室实在拥挤，两个大男人在里面几乎伸展不开手脚。他背靠着发凉的瓷砖，身体却烧得厉害。郑允浩眨眨眼睛想要透过模糊的视线看清面前的沈昌珉，生理性的泪水却从眼角流下，与脸上未干的水迹融在一起，在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
听到来自属于自己的Alpha的要求，身体已经下意识地想要屈服于本能。沈昌珉的头发落下几绺搭在额前，一双眼睛里满含野心勃勃的侵略性和占有欲。郑允浩垂下视线想要避开他灼热的目光，手却又不自觉地搭上男人的肩膀。  
沈昌珉身材匀称修长，肌肉线条有力又不至于夸张。腿间的欲望挺立，忠实地反映出男人现在的想法。  
“昌多拉……”郑允浩低声呢喃，一只手顺着他的身侧滑下，修长漂亮的手指包裹住沈昌珉的性器上下动作。空气里愈发浓郁的松木味道像是最好的催情剂，让人迷失在一片林海中，最后心甘情愿沦陷。  
郑允浩即使主动求爱，也总还抛不开心底那点羞耻，脸颊在灯光下泛起漂亮的薄红，一双凤眼里水雾朦胧。沈昌珉的喘息压抑在喉咙里，忍不住抬起他的下巴颇为粗暴地吻了上去，含着唇瓣吸吮碾压。  
这是我的允浩哥。  
沈昌珉想，带着郑允浩的手他把两个人的性器都握在掌心。灼热的阴茎碰撞摩擦，欲望被抚慰的同时却又生长出更多。像是承受不住这样激烈的刺激，郑允浩微微皱起眉毛，一张巴掌大的精致小脸尽是易碎品的模样。  
这是我一路跟随着前行的男人。  
他是我的伴侣，我的爱人。  
他的发情期需要我，就像现在这样，他会在我怀里露出毫无防备的柔软表情，和诱人的姿态。  
占有欲和满足感填满了沈昌珉的思维。他嘴角挂起的微笑纯真又热烈，落在郑允浩眼里就留存了多年前沈昌珉还是少年时的影子。郑允浩循着本能加快了手上的动作，同时后穴的空虚感也就显得更加鲜明。  
“唔…昌珉……”他手脚发软，就连声音不自觉地都带出了软绵绵的撒娇意味。  
沈昌珉埋首在他脖颈间啃咬，一手揉捏着他饱满的胸肌，手指摩擦乳尖的动作恶意十足。郑允浩在涌上来的快感中几乎要呻吟出声，还好逼仄的隔间告诉他这里还是演唱会后台公用的淋浴区，是随时可能有人在他们隔壁听到异样动静的场合。  
“哥弄得我很舒服。”沈昌珉喟叹，却稍稍后退了半步。性器从郑允浩手上滑落，他扣紧男人的手让他紧紧包裹住自己的欲望，嗓音里带着诱惑：“现在你的后面已经湿透了吧？想要吗，哥，想要吗？”  
“说给我听，你现在想做什么，想要我怎样，是不是已经快要射出来了。”沈昌珉一字一句，低声呢喃，“是不是因为我。”  
“是，是……”郑允浩因为沈昌珉突然施加的刺激惊喘着射出来，精液溅在他的胸膛和腹肌，最后顺着肌理的纹路缓缓流下。沈昌珉用指尖挑起一些抹上郑允浩的下唇，接着凑上去与男人接吻。  
“很甜。”他弯起眉眼下了定义。  
“昌珉，我想要。”郑允浩伸手抚过沈昌珉的眉骨，像是艺术家对待自己一生最杰出的创作。  
沈昌珉的手顺着他漂亮的背部曲线一路下滑，最后停在尾椎处轻轻按压：“我说过了，哥要说出来，想要什么，想要我怎样？”  
有肠液被微微翕动的穴口挤出，顺着腿根滑下。郑允浩眼角发红，抓着沈昌珉肩膀的右手指尖微微发白。  
“我……”  
“嗯？”  
手指在穴口周围打转，稍稍没入一个指节又很快离开。郑允浩头脑发沉，闭起眼睛声音里哭腔明显：“我想要昌珉进来，操、操我。”  
“我想给你生孩子，昌——”  
双腿被突然架起腾空，郑允浩慌乱中下意识攀上沈昌珉的肩颈。膝盖被架在男人的臂弯分开，后穴就这样赤裸裸地暴露在空气中。  
沈昌珉极具压迫感地欺身上前，两人微妙的体型差刚好让郑允浩整个人都笼罩在他的气息之下。性器蹭过湿淋淋的入口，先试探性地没入前端，接着便重重地撞进去。  
整根进入时的快感让两人都头皮发紧，郑允浩低喘一声，沈昌珉却没有停顿地开始抽插，动作带着点凶狠，甚至已经顾及不上两个人现在所处的环境。如果他们闻得到信息素的话——他低头亲吻郑允浩的后颈——大概现在是没有人会过来打扰的。肉体的撞击声回荡在狭小的空间里让人面红耳赤。郑允浩将脸埋在沈昌珉肩头，奶猫似的呜咽隔着胸膛撩拨得男人心里发痒。  
“昌多，昌多…唔……”前列腺被重重摩擦过时他的呻吟猛地拔高，脚趾因为快感蜷缩，湿热的内壁不自觉收紧。沈昌珉又稍稍分开手臂让男人的双腿张得更开，垂下视线就能看到紧紧包裹着自己欲望的穴口和在抽出时外翻的殷红穴肉。  
郑允浩常年练舞，身体柔韧，这种时候倒是更方便做爱。沈昌珉偏头亲吻他的湿发，温柔缱绻的气息和下身动作干脆的抽插对比鲜明。  
“哥要给我生个孩子。”他重复郑允浩的话。阴茎前端顶着子宫口让郑允浩忍不住惊呼。汹涌的快意从尾椎一路蹿上头顶，郑允浩咬着下唇想克制自己的喘息，整个身体微微颤抖，环着沈昌珉的样子像是抱紧最后一块浮木的溺水之人。  
实际上他也已经几乎不能呼吸。窄小的入口被强行撑开，伴随着痛觉而来的就是生理和心理上交叠的快感。Omega的本能在被完全占有时得到满足。沈昌珉觉得自己的性器被绞紧的穴肉缠得发痛，额头甚至都冒出一层细汗，在灯光下显得英俊迷人。他握着郑允浩的臀肉向两边分开，狠撞进去顺利成结的时候牙齿也刺破了男人发红的腺体。  
精液尽数射在郑允浩身体深处，终于被彻底标记时他忍不住颤抖着哭泣出声。沈昌珉慢慢地退出他的身体，手指探进松软的后穴确认没有白浊流出。征服欲被满足之后他心满意足地发出声叹息，轻轻地把郑允浩放下来，让他靠着自己，打开了花洒。  
热水腾起大片白雾，沈昌珉半侧身从背后搂住男人，褪去了压迫人的气势又变成了乖巧懂事的弟弟。他舔吻郑允浩脖颈上新鲜的伤口，双手顺着腰身向上，停在漂亮的胸部打转，稍稍撩拨之后却又停手，只是偏头与他接吻。  
“哥在减肥的时候胸还是这么软。”沈昌珉用一本正经的纯善语气说，一双琥珀色的眼睛澄澈透亮如同少年，偏偏骨子里还恶劣得过分，简直让人束手无策。  
“还有这里也是。”  
臀部被揉捏挤压，刚刚被满足的欲望又已经因为发情期的关系蠢蠢欲动。郑允浩用了力将两人之间隔出一些空隙：“昌珉，我们先回去好不好？”  
“可是你明明也没有满足。”沈昌珉露出一个与昏黄灯光格格不入的明亮笑容，“哥说了要给我生孩子。我已经期待很久了啊。”  
“很久……？”  
沈昌珉用膝盖顶开郑允浩的双腿：“是很久。哥不也一直这样想吗？那个时候也在日本。”他的声音在一片水声中模糊不清，“还留着长发的时候。”  
系在马尾间的发绳坠着亮晶晶的珠子，动作时因为摆动就在灯光下折射出不同的亮光。沈昌珉知道长发造型的郑允浩在粉丝中有“Lily”的爱称，即使当时还几乎没有知道郑允浩是一个Omega，信息素也恰好就是清甜又素淡的百合花香。  
他实在是很像百合花。  
20岁时沈昌珉总是默默注视着队长的背影。工作实在是太过忙碌，原本没有固定伴侣的Omega应该享有的发情期休假在郑允浩这里就变成了大量的抑制剂和藏在化妆品下的惨白脸色。沈昌珉上觉得心疼，常不声不响地分担他的工作。郑允浩有时忍不住揉揉他的脑袋，下一秒又把他推开。  
“我的信息素会影响你。”他的笑容像是清晨挂着露水的白色花朵。  
沈昌珉不知该说什么，不想点头却又找不出理由拒绝。夜里突然惊醒时他听到浴室里传来细碎的声响，刚想敲门就听到里面软糯的呻吟。  
“昌多拉……”  
沈昌珉一惊，有一瞬间以为自己被发现了，但很快就明白过来郑允浩正在里面自慰。这样的认知让他不知所措，紧张夹杂着欣喜扑面而来。心脏敲动胸膛的声音在他脑海里轰鸣。沈昌珉手指触碰到门把，稍一用力，未关紧的门就被悄无声息地推开。  
郑允浩没有开灯。借着照进来的月光沈昌珉看清楚他光裸洁白的脊背，像是古典绘画中被精心勾勒出的美人。长发散在肩上，后颈的腺体半遮半掩，泛着鲜润的红色。  
后来他人生中的性幻想，总是披散着长发的郑允浩。  
“那已经是——”  
“十年前了，十年了。”沈昌珉回应他，“但哥不也一样吗？从那时起就喊着我的名字来满足自己。”  
“不是吗？”他挑眉时眼神甚至带了点捕猎者的锋利。  
“你……”  
“我听到过。”沈昌珉侧头亲吻他，“我喜欢哥一边自慰一边喊‘昌多拉’时候的声音。而且你留长发的样子实在是很好看。”  
是属于我的花朵。  
再次勃起的性器毫无阻拦地埋进后穴，沈昌珉放慢了速度抽插，顶弄敏感点的时候他又把郑允浩压向自己。  
所以我想标记你，想看你哭，想要一个我们的孩子。  
所以我们现在仍在一起，从未分开。  
“所以昌珉，你是我的。”郑允浩面色潮红，但喘息中语调却笃定又执着，还带了点得意。他看他的眉眼英俊，沾着水迹的脸庞性感得要命，忍不住眯起了眼睛，嘴角上挑，连唇边的痣都鲜活灵动。  
“是，我是你的。”  
我亲手把你捧上神坛。  
我的百合恋人。

-END-


End file.
